The Hound
by InsanityDeductions221B
Summary: What happens when a Baskerville experiment escapes from the facility? It's our favorite crime-solving duo to the rescue! My first multi-chapter fic! I'm rating it M because there's gonna be some gore. Enjoy! EDIT: Temporarily on hold.
1. Chapter 1

The Hound

BBC Sherlock Fanfic

Author: InsanityDeductions221B (AKA, EJ)

Greetings readers! Well, as of now I'm watching my favorite Sherlock episode at the moment, Season 2 Episode 2 (The Hounds of Baskerville). And so I was thinking; _What if there __**was**__ an actual hound later, someone (aka, our favorite consulting criminal _XD_) discovered the idea and put it to use?_ That question also sparked the flame that is shaping up to be my fanfic series (The one with my OC). This is just a little fic, and has no specific time… Let's just say that it takes place quite awhile after S2:E2, but before S2:E3. It's slightly sci-fi (science fiction), sorry 'bout that. I'll leave you to your deductions. Enjoy!

It was dark on the moor. Night had set in. There was a slight chill in the air, but not so much that multiple layers of clothing were necessary. There was a slight breeze playing across the hills. The creatures that made their homes there had woken for the night, and their noises sounded eerie as they cried out.

Inside the Baskerville facility, a young geneticist was crossing a lab. He was the last employee left inside the military base, and he was pleased because this meant he would be the one to check on the subject in Compound 13. The subject that no one spoke of. It was a matter of the utmost secrecy, and no one outside of the facility knew about it. Not even the government.

Inside the compound, no, the _cage_, the 'subject' paced. Back and forth, back and forth. Powerful muscles rippled beneath a sleek black coat of fur. Burning red eyes not unlike two coals glowed with a soft light. Sharp, deadly black claws clicked softly as the creature kept up its steady, smooth back-and-forth motion. Pointed, wolf-like ears swiveled, listening for something of importance, something that **had** to happen in order for this plan to work.

There! The security camera had swiveled away from the door leading into the room. The thing, which for now shall remain without a title, turned and inspected the left front corner of the cage, which faced toward the wall, analyzing it. Then, it saw the perfect opening. Knowing the weakest point in the cage would be the corners, it rammed itself against the chosen place.

When its head collided with the metal, it felt nothing. After three more hits, the corner gave way, and the thing wriggled free of its confinement at last.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching, it quickly stood up and melted into the shadows, its black fur blending in perfectly.

Whistling a merry tune, the young man swiped his card, and the door opened with a beeping noise. He entered the room, but forgot to close the door behind him. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

Wait… He walked toward the cage. No, he assured himself. The bars just _looked_ bent from here. It was just his imagination, just an optical illusion. It had to be. If the subject had escaped… He swallowed. He'd never actually seen it, but from what he'd heard, the subject had human DNA, which meant that it was smart. (Too smart, in his opinion.) It was a killing machine, made for the battlefield. Totally lethal.

He knelt down and peered at the cage before bolting upright. Behind him, a black streak flashed by and out the door. He heard the sickening crunch that meant the… _thing_ had shattered the security camera.

Click-click-click. The sounds of the creature retreating down the hallway echoed softly. The young man inhaled sharply. _Oh god, what have I done?_

And that, my friends, is the first chapter! We now have a deadly killing machine loose on the moor! What will happen? Will anyone be killed? What will happen when Henry learns that there is now a **real hound**? And where the heck is our crime-solving duo?

I'll upload the next chapter ASAP! See ya!

-EJ


	2. Chapter 2

_The Hound: Chapter 2_

**Hello, I'm back! So, here's the next chapter. I do not own BBC Sherlock (if I did, season three filming would already be underway). Enjoy!**

**P.S. I was listening to Ready or Not (I'm Coming), and The Wolf (by Fever Ray) while writing this chapter.**

Freedom at last! The creature's paws flew over the tile as it ran. By following the very faint scent of one of its captors, the woman who had fed it some rabbit meat once, it found its way to the security room.

In order to escape, it would need to find the correct button to open the right door. Once locating it, the thing pressed its nose gently to it, and a beeping sound filled the room. Unfortunately, it then tore through the power chords, rendering all electronics in the facility useless.

Meanwhile, the young geneticist was moving as fast as he dared towards the door leading out of the building. Upon reaching it, the lights went out. He cursed whatever the thing was for its timing.

Tap… tap… tap.

He froze. The creature started growling, a low, blood-curdling sound. Then, in the darkness, he felt hot breath on his leg. With a cry of terror, he fell to the ground, and could have sworn he heard a low chuckle. Then there was the sound of something breaking through the door.

With a dark chuckle (humans were so easy to manipulate), the creature clawed, bit, and managed to get through the door. Down the road and into the minefield it ran. There were several explosions as the mines were set off, but it avoided them all with ease.

In the light of the set-off explosives, the young geneticist saw the subject for the first time. He would be haunted by its image for the rest of his life, he was sure.

It was enormous, able to stare into the eyes of a grown man if it were to stand on a stool that gave it 2 more feet in height. He supposed one might consider it to be a beautiful creature. Its coat was sleek, shining in the sudden light. Its claws were long and curved, and deadly sharp, he was sure.

Then it turned to look at him. He'd never seen anything so hellish. Red eyes, glimmering with hatred and bloodlust. Then it belched a guttural laugh, and was gone.

Shaking, he dug out his cell phone from his pocket and called the special number that was only for emergencies. A cold male voice answered.

"Yes?"

He paused before speaking.

"S-subject thirteen has escaped. I d-don't know how."

Silence met his words, and what the man on the other end said next made his blood run cold.

"Perfect."

**And that's it for now! (Although I might upload the next one today if I feel up to it.) So, the thing has officially escaped. Who was that man on the phone? Why did he want the subject to escape? And when will Sherlock and John learn of this? Next chapter! Ta-ta for now! -EJ**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Hound: Chapter 3_

**Here's the next chapter! The fireworks yesterday were awesome! I'm sorry for the short chapter last time; I'll work to make them longer! I don't own BBC Sherlock (If I did… *evil laughter*). So, read and enjoy!**

**[(About a week later…)]**

"Sherlock! There's an _arm_ in my bed!"

The consulting detective lying on the couch smirked slightly. Really, John was quite amusing at times.

"Yes," he called, eyes shut. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice it."

"I don't want to know, do I? No, I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Roughly half an hour, not too shabby."

"Half and hour? Sherlock, that arm's been in my bed for the past _half an hour_?"

"Yes. And John, kindly stop repeating me, I have Lestrade and his _crew_ for that."

Hearing his phone begin ringing, Sherlock tuned his flatmate's complaining out and brought the device to his ear (all without opening his eyes).

"Yes?"

There was a small pause as he listened very briefly to the DI. His eyes shot open.

"On my way. Try to restrain Anderson and his team until I get there," he said, before hanging up. "John!"

His flatmate came walking hurriedly into the room.

"For goodness sake, Sherlock! I'm right here, now what is it?"

"Lestrade. I've been summoned."

"Hang on!" John tried to protest as Sherlock handed him his coat and began to pull him towards the door. "What about the arm in-"

"No time, John! We have to get to the body before the trail goes cold!"

"What on earth do you mean by that?" John asked after they had left the flat and hailed a cab.

"I do hope you have a strong stomach, John."

"Why?" the ex-soldier asked, dreading where this was leading.

"Because this- to put it lightly- is going to be a very gory case."

**([Time Jump: They've just now arrived at the crime scene.])**

"Where are we?"

"I doubt you really don't know."

"Yeah, why are we back at Dartmoor?"

"I thought you would be able to deduce such a simple thing."

"Well… This is where the supposed murder happened, isn't it?"

"Excellent. And no John, this is most definitely a murder. I doubt the victim would have been able to do... well, you'll see... to themselves."

The doctor pulled his coat tighter around himself (the air was rather chilly), and followed his friend toward a small light blue house.

As they neared the front door, (after encounters with Anderson and Donovan) the smell hit him. There was no mistaking it, not after his time in the war. Images of fallen comrades sprung unbidden into his mind, and a spark of pain flared suddenly in his left shoulder.

It was the coppery stench of blood.

**Well, that's it for this chapter folks! (Arrrgh! Chapters: Y U NO B LONGER 8_8) I'm gonna go write the next chapter now! Ttyl!**

_-EJ_


End file.
